1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microscopes, and more particularly, to a mechanism therein for obtaining a time-resolved spectrum.
2. Prior Art
Time-resolved measurement apparatuses are used to measure temporal changes in samples. In the time-resolved measurement apparatuses, the entire sample is illuminated with interference light sent from an interferometer, and interference light coming from the sample is detected to obtain the temporally changed spectrum (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-5-223640).
Recently, time-resolved measurement is also demanded for microscopes that perform imaging analysis of minute measurement regions.
In time-resolved measurement, it is necessary to measure spectra that change, for example, in microseconds to nanoseconds. To follow such spectral changes, the measurement speed of microscopes needs to be improved, but conventionally, there have been no technologies to make such an improvement.